It is proposed to hold a series of beennial conferences on Regeneration in the Central Nervous System under the joint sponsorship of the National Paraplegia Foundation and the Society for Neuroscience. The theme of the first conference, to be held in Fort Lauderale, Florida on May 7-9, 1979, will be Mechanisms of Recovery from Nervous System Injury. Publication of the conference proceedings in a scientific journal would make the information developed at the conferences available to the broader scientific community and the highlights of the conference would also be communicated to the lay public.